spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is the eleventh episode of Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger. It will air on April 24, 2013. The previous episode was Miniature Mermaid Man. The next episode will be Double-Team Disaster. Plot Mermaid Man fights Snorelonn, who has the ability to put anyone he contacts to sleep. Transcript (We open at the Bikini Bottom Museum of Arts. Snorelonn walks into the museum after closing. He passes a guard, who immediately grabs his shoulder.) Guard: Hey, don't you know that we're closed? Snorelonn: Yes. (Snorelonn pulls the guard's arm off his shoulder, and the guard drowsily slumps to the floor. As Snorelonn goes deeper into the museum, the guard, barely awake, pushes a button on his walkie-talkie.) Guard: Commissioner...I'll need reinforcements. (passes out) (Cut to Commissioner Johnson's office.) Commissioner Johnson: Freddie, what's going on? Freddie? (Commissioner Johnson presses a button on his walkie-talkie.) Commissioner Johnson: Get as many policemen as you can to the Bikini Bottom Museum of Arts, and make it fast! (The theme song plays.) (Mermaid Man is flying high above Bikini Bottom when he notices police cars heading for the museum.) Mermaid Man: What's going on there? (Mermaid Man enters the museum through one of its windows, and he finds Snorelonn removing valuable paintings from the wall.) Snorelonn: (laughs) It looks like the guard brought company. Mermaid Man: I'm only going to tell you this once. Put those paintings back where you got them and leave. Snorelonn: Who are you? My mother? Mermaid Man: No, but when I'm done with you, you'll wish I was. (Mermaid Man punches Snorelonn in the face, causing him to drop all the paintings and stumble to the ground.) Snorelonn: (shakes head) Fine. You want to get rough? Let's tango. (Snorelonn takes a swing at Mermaid Man, but Mermaid Man dodges it and uses his heat vision to burn Snorelonn's fist.) Snorelonn: Ouch! (Snorelonn sucks on the back of his hand, and Mermaid Man prepares to throw a waterball at him. Suddenly, red and blue lights flash through the windows.) Policeman: (offscreen) Come out with your hands up. We have you surrounded. Snorelonn: Barnacles! It's the cops! (Snorelonn pushes Mermaid Man and runs towards the water vent. Mermaid Man tries to run after him, but a feeling of sleepiness takes him over.) Mermaid Man: What have you done to me? Snorelonn: (smiles) You have your superpowers. I have mine. (Snorelonn pulls the cover off the water vent and starts to go in.) Snorelonn: Oh, right! I almost forgot! (Snorelonn picks up the valuable paintings and pushes them into the vent first.) Snorelonn: Toodle-loo! (Mermaid Man uses what's left of his energy to throw a water ball at Snorelonn as he crawls into the vent. Surprised, Snorelonn falls out of the vent and hits his head on the marble floor, knocking him out just as policemen march into the museum and look at the scene in confusion.) (Cut to the police station. Commissioner Johnson is drinking coffee with his officers.) Commissioner Johnson: Another job well done, boys. It turns out that Snorelonn, as he's apparently called, is wanted in 39 states. This arrest will bring us a lot of good media. Policeman 1: Don't forget that we also captured that wretched vigilante Mermaid Man! Commissioner Johnson: (unenthusiastically) Yes. Him too. Policeman 2: Speaking of Mermaid Man, what did we even do with him? He's not in any of the cells. Commissioner Johnson: We put him in a temporary holding place until he'd wake up and we could question him. We did the same thing with the guard from the museum. Policeman 1: Are you sure that's a good idea? Mermaid Man isn't your average fish, you know. Commissioner Johnson: If you're asking me if I think Mermaid Man is a flight risk, I've taken the necessary precautions. (Cut to a dark room. Mermaid Man opens his eyes and sees nothing but blackness around him. He feels handcuffs around his wrists.) Mermaid Man: Where am I? (The lights turn on, and Commissioner Johnson is standing in the doorway.) Mermaid Man: Well, congratulations. You caught me. Commissioner Johnson: Yeah, I did. So tell me. Why? Mermaid Man: Why what? Commissioner Johnson: Why do you do what you do? Mermaid Man: Because if I don't...who else will? Commissioner Johnson: (sighs) We have this entire police force... Mermaid Man: And it would've been useless if Snorelonn got into that vent. Commissioner Johnson: Just think about the charges we could bring against you. Trespassing...assault and battery...obstruction of justice... Mermaid Man: Just do what you came in here to do. Commissioner Johnson: Mermaid Man...you're free to go. Mermaid Man: What? Commissioner Johnson: I told you that I'd turn a blind eye to your activities, and I'm making good on that promise. So leave, and don't let me catch you here again. (Cut to a shot of the room's exterior. A policeman who's waiting outside the door hears a crash, and he runs into the room to find a hole in the ceiling.) Commissioner Johnson: (hunched over the table) I tried to stop him, but he overpowered me. (fake cough) He's gone. Policeman: That's alright, commissioner. He can't run forever. (The policeman helps Commissioner Johnson out the room.) Commissioner Johnson: (thinking) For Mermaid Man's sake, I hope he's wrong. (The End) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Snorelonn. Category:Episodes Category:2013